Pewdiepony and Cry
by pewdiepony
Summary: When Pewdiepony and Cry wake up in a mysterious room after a party they need to find their way out. They find a letter from Twilight telling them that they are forced to play the horror games that they usually play. They meet new friends, and dicover dirty secrets about themselves and others. It is a great read for any Bro/Brony
1. Chapter 1

Pewdiepony and Cry  
Chapter 1  
As Cry awoke he fluttered his eyes. He could tell his mask was off as he felt the frosty air lick the wounds on his face. He stealthy walked over to the night stand to retrieve his milk-white mask to cover his face. The way the mask looked on his light brown coat and his dark brown mane made it stick out, but Cry didn't mind, it was better than his other option. When the mask was securely in its place he started to look around. This new place he had slept in was no guest room. Mold was on the corners of the walls and cobwebs had concealed the small area... How long was he out? When his eyes drifted back to the bed he saw another pony in this bed. God that party was crazy. All he could see was the flank of the mysterious pony and the coat color that was a bit lighter than his, the tail was a dirty blond. "Please let it be a filly, Please let it be a filly." he chanted in his mind before fully examining the pony. When he saw what was on the flank he shuttered. The cutie mark of a headset, or otherwise known as his best friend's cutie mark. He thought to himself what could have happened last night, but he quickly shook his head to dismiss the thought, not even wanting to know what they did. "Pewdie, wake the fuck up." she shouted as he shoved his friend off the bed. When Pewdiepony hit the floor there was a thud and a moan "Ugh," Pewdiepony muttered, still half asleep, "Da fuck is your problem dude? I was having the best dream about Marzia." He closed his eyes as if trying to go back to the dream. Cry rolled his eyes as he spoke with an annoyed tone, "Look, we've got better things to worry about than your porno dream with Mariza-" Pewdiepony suddenly cut him off, " It wasn't a porno! Well, not yet at least..." He said defensively with a smirk. "That's great, but do you have any idea why we were sleeping in the same bed?" Pewdie's eyes widened, sickened. "We did WHAT?!" "Just shut up dude, I don't even wanna know, let's just try to get out of this hell hole." Cry said as he walked around the room. The only thing remaining in the room was a closet. Cry slowly opened the door as it let out an eerie creak. Quickly after a pony with an exceptionally long penis fell onto Cry, and as cry was scrambling to get out from underneath him Pewdiepony cried, "Teleporting naked guys!" When cry was out from underneath him he examined the weird pony. It was dead. Cry and Pewdiepony looked at each other in worry. Did they kill this pony? Cry walked over and flipped over the pony exposing the pony's underside. On his penis was a note. Both of the stallions looked at each other, neither one wanting to get the note. Cry was the first one to speak, " You get it."  
"No fucking chance in hell"  
"Dude just use your horn!"  
"Fuck no, you use your mouth!"  
"Pewdie, you and I both know that I'm not getting my mouth any closer to that dick as I just was." Cry said, as he shuttered and rolled his shoulders back, trying not to remember the practical rape scene. Pewdiepony closed his eyes and use his magic to get the note and threw it at Cry. "There!" he screamed. Cry rolled his eyes as him and his immature best friend walked up to the note. The words we're the most frightening things they had ever read,"Dear Pewdiepony and Cry,  
You may not remember me, but I remember you. I was just a young filly wandering around a fun house when Pewdiepony entered the room. He was screaming something about finding a key, but I did not understand. He grabbed me by the neck and plunged me underwater as a screamed all my air. When I returned back to air he was screaming at me, asking me where this nonexistent key was. I was terrified my life was over. That's when I was plunged underwater for the second time. When I came back up for air he asked me who I was working for. I knew if I didn't reply he would surely kill me, an evil stallion like this wouldn't even hesitate. I glanced to my side and saw a barrel. 'THE BARRELS!' I screamed. 'I'm working for the barrels...' He was now so much more infuriated I didn't even get what he said before he threw me into the wall, hitting my head and I passed out and slipped into the water."  
Pewdiepony looked at Cry mortified. "I-I had no idea it was real. It was just a game I didn't know u was doing any real harm I was just trying to please my fans and making a joke makes me feel less sacred..." Cry put a leg around Pewdiepony, he understood, he had done the same things too. He glanced down at the note. "WAIT!" He said, "I think there's more..." Pewdiepony flipped the not with his magic and continued reading, "When I awoke I was on top if a barrel... I knew I should be dead. 'Why did you save me?' I asked still terrified that my life was in danger. I know your pain. That man hates us as well, and I knew that you needed us.' I just shut my mouth and listened to him about how I could get back at you. And now you are in the game... Have fun!" The two stallions were terrified. "Well then, I guess we batter get moving if we really want to get out of here..." Cry said trying to break the tension. He walked over to the nightstand and got a bag, "I guess I'll carry this seeing that I don't have magic, and I want to help somehow." Pewdie nodded his head as he put oil in a lantern that were both found in the closet. Cry looked in the bad. A key. Pewdie and cry searched the room until they found the key whole. Cry was the first to open the door and step out if the room. It was so cold outside of that room. And so dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Pewdiepony looked at Cry and saw him shaking. Why was he always so cold? Was it because of what was behind the mask. He calls Cry his best friend, yet he doesn't even know what his face looks like. Maybe if he just... No. Not here. Not now. There is a reason his friend hides his face, and no matter how desperately he wants to know why, he can't ask now, in this situation. "Hey, man, I got the light" Pewdie said as he stepped in front of Cry boldly, and bravely. The he looked at Cry in the eyes and said, "I should probably go first." Cry looked at him and nodded as if to give the 'go ahead.' As they walked around the hall they both couldn't help but notice the mirrors, but they weren't normal mirrors. In each one was them, dead. They all had different ways of dying. In one particular mirror was a normal mirror beside one thing. It showed cry without his mask on. Cry quickly looked over to Pewdiepony, praying that he didn't see it, but Pewdiepony was just walking with his eyes shut tight, probably trying to block out the horrifying thoughts of dying. Pewdiepony was trying to think of his marefriend, Marzia before he died. He thought back to how beautiful her mane looked when it blew in the wind and how she would always laugh at his jokes. He thought back to that case holding a necklace with a heart and how she would look when he proposed. And those tickets he got to Japan for their honeymoon, these thoughts warmed his heart and almost made him forget of the terror he was facing "Please let her be ok." he whispered to himself, "Do what you will with me, just let her live." As Cry looked over at Pewdiepony he couldn't help felling like a pain, he wasn't doing anything helpful. He was carrying a bag anypony could do that. If he was a unicorn he would be helping so much more. He looked at Pewdiepony's horn glowing in the low light. What if he could do that? He told himself to stop, why should you dream of something that would never become a reality. Then Pewdiepony heard Cry stop walking, so he did too. When he opened his eyes it took a while for them to adjust to the darkness. When he finally saw where he was. "corridors." Pewdiepony said casually,"It had to fucking corridors." Pewdiepony saw something faint in the distance. It looked like... Like a... "BRO!" Pewdiepony screamed as he tried to run back. There was something blocking his way though. Cry looked back at him with a smile on his mouth. "Cry?" Pewdie whimpered. Cry walked over to Pewdiepony and pushed him towards the bro. This is how Pewdiepony was going to die.

**Haha how's it going Bros? My name is Julia! Thank you for reading my story, sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than the last one. I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story. So sorry if I'm not doing something right. If I'm not don't be afraid to PM me and tell me! Naturally my one dream for this story is that it reaches Pewdiepie himself, which may seem like a long shot, but you know. So if you read it, it would be great if you could tell your friends! Well stay awesome Bros, I know you will! BYEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bro got closer and closer to Pewdipony. He closed his eyes even though he knew that he would he would still feel as much pain. Why would Cry do this to him? What did he ever do to him? He dropped the lantern and the fire spread all over him, engulfing his body... Some liquid spread over his burned, bare skin, soothing the pain. When he opened one eye the bro wasn't there anymore, and all he could see was Cry stomping his hooves on the ground laughing so hard that no sound even came out.

"Y-y-you really believed" Cry spoke gasping for air from his non-stop laughing, "You really believed that I was going to kill you?" Cry said when he finally got it all together, but still was grinning from ear-to-ear

"Not. Fucking. Cool. Dude."

"What? It was hilarious, and I seriously thought you knew it was a poofer."

Pewdepony looked down at his legs and turned to look across his back. His skin was burned in various places, causing his, luscious, golden coat to loose much hair. Cry could see why he was examining himself and spoke with a joking attitude, "Face it Pewdie. It wasn't that great anyway. And besides. You'll live." Pewdiepony glared at Cry. "Do you have any idea how bad this hurts man? I'm still shocked that you'd do something like that to me!" Cry carefully placed a hoof on Pewdieponys back on an area that didn't get burned. "No matter how hilarious it is how scared you got, I'm sorry, I had no idea you'd drop the lantern."

"Well I fucking did and now I just want to get the hell out of here." The two stallions looked down the corridor, neither one of them wanting to take one step further into this place. "Common. " Pewdiepony said, leading Cry into one of the rooms, "We don't have a lantern now, so we better stay pretty close." When they got inside the first room there was three major details. There was a desk, a closet, and tons of period on the floor leading to the closet. Pewdiepony looked to Cry with a raised eyebrow, "Looks like someone had a period fight!" Cry rolled his eyes and looked at the desk. There was a note. Cry read it out loud as he read it "Dear Pewdiepony and Cry,

I can assume that you two idiots have already lost your lantern so I've placed two flashlights in one of the cabinets of this desk-" Pewdiepony interrupted him by looking in the cabinet and getting the two flashlights with his magic and putting them in the bag that Cry was carrying. Cry glared at Pewdie and put a hoof on the note "Can I finnish this now?" Pewdiepony looked down to the ground, somewhat ashamed. "Yes"

"Thank you... Now you are probably wondering how I knew this and why I would help you instead of sending you straight to your doom." As he read that he thought back to the mirrors and in one of them it was a unicorn, Cry had just figured that it was Pewdiepony, but he had a strange purple coat. Was that twilight, watching them? And the gas, was that the gas from the poofer, or twilights magic preventing them from dying too soon? So many questions. As he read the rest of the note he couldn't make it out, it was covered in blood. "Dammit Cry, you got your period all over the note!" Pewdiepony said when he looked over his shoulder. Cry rolled his eyes and barely made out something about a handle. He looked up and saw a rusty handle. What was the note trying to say, warn them not to use it, or telling them to use it? Well, twilight never lead them wrong, which is weird, seeing that she was trying to kill them. He decided that he should just push it. "Hey, Pewdie. Wanna try gettin this old thing to work?" Cry said motioning to the handle. Pewdiepony used his magic, trying really hard, but just couldn't get it. Looks like this is going to need a little pony strength. Cry put both of his hooves on the handle... Pushed...pushed... and finally there was a click and there was a creak of a door opening. Cry and Pewdiepony gave each other a high- hoof and celebrated until they heard the moaning of a brute. "FUCK!" Pewdiepony said. "Get in the closet Cry!" He said as they both rushed to the closet.

**Haha how's it going, Bros? My name is Julia! Hope you liked the newest update, sorry they're getting so short. I promise they get more intense and longer soon enough. What do you think is going to happen? Why don't you write a review posting your prediction. That way you have bragging rights if you are right. Anyway don't forget to share! Review and favorite, it helps out a lot! Stay awesome Bros, I know you will! BYEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pewdiepony knew that they didn't have much time until that little fucker got there so it was an all out scramble to get in the closet. When they first opened the door something fell out, but neither one of them cared to see what it was Pewdiepony just used his magic and got in the closet. When they were in the closet Cry inhaled deeply. "What the fuck is that smell? It smells like shit!"

"Well that ain't very nice!" said a familiar deep voice.

"A pig?!" Cry practically screamed. "You thought I was a pig? No I'm a snake."They heard a brutes moan in the room. Pewdiepony spoke with a hushed voice, "Look I'm really happy to see you here, piggeh, it makes me feel way better, but just shut the fuck up for a second!" No one talked and they just sat and listened to the brute walk around until he left. It only took Pewdiepony and Cry a few seconds to realize that the whole time they were listening they were staring deeply into each others eyes. "I'm not gay, you know." Pewdiepony said. Cry rolled his eyes and opened the door. Pewdiepony jumped out and screamed as Cry was slowly getting out "Haha! Look! Cry's coming out of the closet!" He slammed down his hooves showing how 'hilarious' he was. "Enough with the gay jokes already, let's just get out of here." Cry said, annoyed. Piggeh was excited to see his old friend in real life, "Man I haven't seen you in forever, Pewdie! Can I come with you guys?"

"Um... Well the thing is I care about you too much and this is dangerous, and I don't want you to die." Pewdiepony lied. How could he tell him that he was just was too afraid to bring him along. This wasn't a game, it was real. That made it much more scary. Piggeh expressed his excitement by "pumping it up" before he went back into the closet. Pewdiepony stuffed his head in the bag and tossed cry a flashlight silently. For some reason they didn't want the brute to come back, thinking about it's speed and strength. Cry waved his head toward the door signaling to leave and Pewdiepony walked in front of him using his flashlight. "Well," Cry whispered, "I guess now that we have separate lights, we should slit up, that would help time wise." As much as Pewdie wanted to disagree he walked into the room closest to him and Cry walked into theother door, on the opposite side of the corridor.

Cry

He hated splitting up with Pewdie. No matter how annoyed he seemed Pewdieponys stupid jokes soothed his nerves and helped him relax. But on the other hand... He wanted to get the fuck out of here. He looked around. He was in a bathroom. He saw a typical bathtub filled with blood. That was also typical, for a horror game. Cry waited for Pewdie to say some stupid joke about how someone had their period, but it never came. Cry looked over his shoulder, and got that tingly feeling that someone was watching him. Cry stuck his hoof down to the bottom of the bathtub and hoped for clues. He had to wash his hands, so he walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water. Warm blood came out. He could practically hear Pewdiepony say, "This reminds me of my bathroom, back in Manehattan, when Marzia's on her period." Although he tried to make jokes himself, it just wasn't the same. He went to look in the bathtub to see what was in there. He practically pissed his pants when the blood in the bottom of the bathtub spelled, "TURN AROUND..." Cry quickly spun around leaving nothing to harm him. Fuck! That wasn't even a jump scare and it still scared the shit out of him! He looked and saw that a key was in the bathtub as well, so he grabbed it and left. Still not being able to shake that feeling that someone was watching him...

When he went back to the hallway next to Pewdieponys door he hoped that he wasn't in trouble. Cry heard a moan from down the hall. A brutes moan. He went back into the closet to keep safe. He was out of the closet within 30 seconds. There is two reasons why: 1 "Piggeh" smelled like cat shit combined with rotting meatloaf combined with blood. 2 He was pretty sure that pig was on drugs or something. He took his key and slipped it in it's keyhole. The keyhole was rusty and old, but eventually he did get the door to unlock, and when he did he tried to peek inside but he couldn't see. He walked until his four feet were barely in the room, and when they were, the door slammed behind him.

Pewdiepony

When Pewdiepony walked in to the next room he was happy and scared at the same time. Statues! He used hishorn magic to take off the head and as he screamed his famous, "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" He threw it on the ground. He did this as many times as it took to "un-trust" all the statues in the room. Even after doing that he couldn't find the key. There was only one place they didn't look for the key, but he dreaded going there. The hall of mirrors.

When Pewdiepony got to the hall of mirrors he didn't want to look and see him die. It's like this game was just made so he would have to do all the things he would never want to do. He looked behind the mirrors, to the side, and on the floor. He avoided looking in the mirrors, but there was nothing he could do but look in them when he had searched the whole hallway. When he looked into the first one he saw nothing but himself, but he was completely immobilized. Then he saw Cry walking behind him. "Cry! God is it great to see you! Can you help me look for the key?" Cry said nothing, just slowly walked up to him. Then he dug in his bag and pulled out a knife. The put the knife in his mouth and started sawing Pewdiepie's skin, right before the horn. "CRY STOP!" Pewdiepony said going through searing pain as Cry cut off his horn. Soon Pewdiepony was released from his paralysis and he quickly spun and kicked the mirror with his hind legs. He felt his horn with this hoof cautiously. Still there. He ran around kicking all the mirrors, but last time they showed him dead... Now it wasn't just him dying. Now it was Cry killing him.

When he had finally broke the last mirror then a key fell to the ground "Really?" He thought to himself, "It HAD to be the last one?" When he picked up the key he heard a familiar high pitched scream. He didn't run in the other direction, he ran as fast as he could in the direction. For the scream belonged to Marzia.

**Haha hows it going Bronies? My name is Pewwwwdiepony. What did you think? Sorry I don't have much to say this time. Review and favorite, it helps out a lot, and tell your friends. Stay awesome Bronies. I know you will BYEEE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Cry jumped at so high he bumped his head on the low ceiling. He rubbed his head where he hit his head. Just then he heard a high pitched thick French accent scream "Help me!" Cry, at first questioned his gut, it could be a trap, but why would twilight trap him? Well, it's not like he could go back, so he started galloping in the direction, cautiously...He saw a silhouette of a mare, and was worried. He didn't want to see any mares get hurt.. Not again anyway... he stared thinking to the past but he stopped, he had no time to spend time feeling sorry for himself. He walked up to the pony and saw a completely golden pony, could it be? "Stephano?" He heard a sigh of frustration before he heard the french accent speak loudly and very upset, "I am not a man! My name is Stephani! Not Stephano. Is it so wrong that a WOMAN could be holding a sword and directing the way?" she calmed down a bit when he mumbled, "Men have no sense of direction anyway." Cry looked down at his hooves, somewhat ashamed, even though it wasn't him who gave this mare an improper name. Cry had finally noticed why she was struggling, she was tied to a chair. He helped her out before asking "Why are you all tied up?"

"Twilight, I was trying to find you guys to help you with your way, but she knocked me out and tied me up here, damn unicorns don't care for anyone but themselves." She looked down at the coils. "And I couldn't get out because I'm just a pony. A worthless pony. Grounded and not able to do anything for the world." she looked down as she mumbled "Just a worthless pony."

"I know the feeling..." Cry agreed, "I would give almost anything to just be a unicorn." He looked back at his flank with the mask on it, "To be more than a coward hiding for the rest of my life."

"Even your friend's life?" Cry looked up, flabbergasted that Stephani would ever say such a thing. "I know it sounds crazy, but I heard of a black magic." She leaned in as she whispered to cry. "If the one closest to you is a unicorn and you kill him, and eat his horn you will have all of his powers. I know it's weird, but if you want magic that bad..." Cry looked at Stephani offended, "No thank you. I thought you were our friend."

"Here." Stephani said as she gave him what looked like a horn ring. "What the hell is this for? Are you mocking me?!" Cry was infuriated by this token of mockery. Stephani laughed to herself, "No silly, it blocks out all magic of a unicorn. You could use it on any unicorn. Even twilight." she winked as he spoke and he forgave her. It was like she was using a spell on him, everything about her was so sweet. But it couldn't be that, she was an earth pony, just like him. And she understood him. They heard a bros moan. "We better get going!" Stephani said. Maybe it was her French accent that made her so sweet, or her color. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. He peeked around him and saw a bro! He screamed and Stephani pushed him out of the way and the bro slashed her face open with his huge claws. The bro ran away thinking his work was done. Cry crouched over Stephani. "Are you okay?" he said with tears swelling up in his eyes, he knew the answer. Stephani chuckled weakly "Good thing I'm not a unicorn, or you'd be dead. Remember, never trust a unicorn." She died in his arms. He had no idea why he was so upset, but he had felt that he has lost someone close to him. He closed his eyes and pushed his face up to hers. When he opened his eyes he was swarmed by bros and didn't even scream as they engulfed him.

Haha how's it going bronies? My name is Pewwwdiepony. Hope you liked the latest update, sorry its been so long. Buisy and all. Thanks for all your support! Stay awesome bronies, I know you will. BYEE


End file.
